Miwa
by aangismyhomie
Summary: Just a little one shot I wrote to develop my new OC, Miwa, Leo and Karai's daughter. Contains Leo/Karai with mentions of April/Donatello and Raphael/Mona Lisa. Based on the 2012 show's (I know we haven't seen Mona yet but I really like her with Raph) versions of the characters.


**So I love Apriltello, as you all know, but I'm a sucker for Leo and Karai as well...also Raph/Casey AND Raph/Mona Lisa...I went with the latter pairing for this fic because I've never seen fic of that pairing and I've seen Raph/Casey before. Anyway, enjoy this little oneshot I wrote about Leo and Karai's daughter, my OC, Miwa. :)**

**OH MY GOSH! FlashyFashionFraud on deviantart drew a picture of Miwa and her OC Maggie (Donatello and April's daughter): art/TMNT-Drawing-on-Uncle-Raph-361926673**

"Daddy! Daddy!" Hamato Leonardo entered his home to the happy clapping and cheering of his daughter, who had risen from her place watching TV on the floor to greet him. "I made another drawing while you were gone, see?" The five-year old raced toward her father, a now-crinkled piece of paper in her three-fingered fist.

"Did you?" Leonardo bent down to her height and took the paper from her, smoothing it out to reveal a colorful butterfly on the page. "Oh, Miwa, this is beautiful!" He gushed, smiling at his little girl. "I especially love all of the blue." Miwa beamed, chattering about how she knew he would, because she knew blue was his favorite and oh, it was her favorite too.

"Hi, sweetie." A weary Karai greeted her husband as she exited the kitchen, stretching, then leaning against the doorway. "How's April holding up?" Leo smiled up at her and stood, crossing the room to tug her into a hug and kiss.

"She's doing well." He reassured her. "We're not sure why this pregnancy's being so tough on her; seems like the baby's a bit fragile, but there hasn't been anything too troubling yet and Donnie says he's confident the child will pull through. We've convinced April that bed rest is the way to go for now." Karai nodded, relieved to hear her friend was doing well.

"And Raphael and Mona?"

"Raph's freaking out, as usual, but Mona's got her head on straight. This kid is gonna have some...interesting parents." He cringed at the thought of his temperamental brother tackling fatherhood. Karai shrugged and gave a hum of contentment, leaning her head on Leonardo's chest.

"I'm just glad the surrogacy is going well."

"Is Auntie April okay? Miwa asked. Karai felt sympathy when she noticed her daughter's eyes (she had inherited Leo's blue but the shape was identical to her own), wide with concern. Miwa loved her family very deeply and always wanted to ensure they were all right at any cost; just like her father. Karai smiled and approached her with arms outstretched, admiring the young girl's want to take the world on her shoulders when she didn't quite understand it all yet.

"Auntie April is fine, sweetheart." She promised as the child approached her for a hug. "And your new cousin's doing just fine as well." Miwa's face lit up with a smile (rather reminiscent of her father's as well) and she began to bounce happily in her mother's arms.

"My cousin, my cousin!" She cheered. "Do we know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"Not yet, sweetie." Leo tweaked his daughter's wide button nose. "I know you're really hoping for a girl cousin, but don't get your hopes up, it could still be a boy." Miwa pouted.

"But boys are stupid!" She insisted. Karai laughed.

"She's right, they are."

"Karai..." Leo said in a warning tone. His wife rolled her eyes and relented.

"Sweetie, you'll love the baby no matter what it is. We all will. Because he or she will be our family. And he or she will love you too." Karai reassured soothingly, running her hands over the web-shaped ridges on her daughters back.

"But what if he's mean? Or..."

"Stupid?" Leo guessed. "Or, a big know it all smarty pants?" He tickled the plastron-mimicking plates on his daughter's belly, causing the little girl to giggle. "Then you'll still love them, and they'll still love you, Miwa."

"How do _you_ know?" She asked, pointing an accusatory finger at her father. Leo almost laughed at the adult gesture, but decided against it and ignored the 'oh-she-called-you-out' look Karai was giving him. "You don't know anyone who's mean, or stupid, or a big know-it-all-smarty pants!"

"Sweetie, it's about seeing the good in your family and loving them even if they're not perfect." Leo took her from Karai's arms and kissed her nose, wrapping an arm around his wife to give her a kiss and a squeeze. "And I think you've figured that part out already."

**So...yep! There's a fluffy oneshot featuring my new OC, Miwa. I hope you all enjoyed it, please drop me a review to let me know what you think! **


End file.
